


Blood Red

by FatyGSquare



Series: Inktober 2019 [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inktober 2019, Jealousy, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: It built and built.And then spilt in a red river, flowing through his fingers.PLEASE READ THE TAGS





	Blood Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Today's prompt is here, yay! So, today the prompt was build, and I went dark with it... like, really dark. So please please please, read the tags before reading it!
> 
> WARNING: Major character death, murder, suicide. If any of these things trigger you, please hit the back button.
> 
> Enjoy (?)

It was hot and powerful, burning inside of him with the strength of a thousand fires. It was stronger than anything he had ever felt before, shaking him to his very core.

He stared ahead, eyes fixated on a spot in the wall, refusing to look at the scene that played in front of him.

It started innocently enough. A tiny pang of hurt in his chest he chose to ignore, to push away. It grew as the years went by, relentless and stronger with each smile, each kiss, each purplish bite on his neck.

It grew and grew, ever higher and stronger, like a skyscraper in a big city. Imposing, menacing, tall and powerful. Its foundation rooted deeply in his heart, in feelings he denied for the longest time. Feelings he still refuses to acknowledge.

They boiled the first time he saw it, shiny and big and painfully beautiful in that delicate ring finger. A finger he had claimed for himself, one only he was allowed to bejewel.

It built in his mind, like a dark smoke covering a burning forest, fogging everything else, going higher and spreading through every fire if his being. It covered all the clarity in his mind, leaving him in a state of madness he couldn’t nor wanted to escape.

And then it collapsed in a river of red, warm and flowing through his fingers, staining the white shirt he was wearing. It drenches the body and makes its way to his very soul.

He plunges the knife in his chest again, closing his eyes when he hears the feeble groan of pain the other lets out. He smiles, soft and sweet and disgusting in the situation. The pounding on the door doesn’t stop, growing louder and faster with each passing second.

“_Habi…_” is the last thing he says, body going limp in his arms, eyes lost and lifeless. A beautiful rag doll in his arms, one he has loved for so long.

It comes crashing down, roaring like a wounded animal. Javier blinks once, twice. He looks at the knife in his hand, the blood dripping from it. He looks at the lifeless body in his arms. So beautiful, so alluring even in death.

He takes the knife and presses it to his left arm first, a straight line from wrist to elbow. Then the right. It’s painful, he thinks, mind going a numb as his blood leaves his body in a gentle river of red. It mixes with the other’s and he groans. There is something so erotic about it.

He falls to the ground, his beloved still in his arms and thinks it didn’t have to end like this. He gasps for air, lungs failing him, brain shutting down with panic.

If only he had been braver, if only he had been stronger, if only…

But he wasn’t.

He twitches, barely registering people rushing in, a woman screaming, a man crying. Someone calls an ambulance and he wants to laugh. Too late.

This is the result of years of ignoring, burying and stomping on his feelings for the sake of a medal, another medal. Another victory. He let him go, let him get away and choose another path, another man, another love.

Jealousy was the result.

Jealousy, he thinks as his mind shuts down, is a dangerous thing.

It builds inside of you and explodes killing those around you.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I told you it was dark... Let me know what you think in the comments, and kudos are also super welcomed.


End file.
